Mirror
by Alicia Moonstoan
Summary: We all know Daniel. We know what he does. We know who he is. We know how he works. But he never asked himself, What if there are more alien hunters? In fact, there is another alien hunter on earth. And her job is to make sure Daniel Stays alive.
1. Chapter 1

Mirror

If this was Daniel talking, he would say something witty and cute. But this isn't Daniel. I'M not Daniel. If I was Daniel, I wouldn't know half of what's happening on this planet. But, I'm not Daniel. My name is Zia.

I think we all know who Daniel is. Alien hunter, defender of earth, mortal enemy of the prayer, He-who-must-be-worshipped forevermore. And I don't hold any of that against him. I guess that having you parents killed at the age of three has made him juuuuuust a little self-centered. He does do a good job of knocking the aliens off the face of this planet though I'll give him that.

See, the problem with Daniel, and with all heroes, is that they never think about the repercussions of their actions. Has Daniel ever asked himself, "Jees, I just returned a 1000+ earth children to earth after over two years of being abducted. I wonder what they'll tell the police?" Or maybe something like; "I just killed a giant alien catfish/computer program and now an entire town that dropped off the face of the earth for over three months just re-appeared. I hope the government doesn't make a big deal out of it." Or my personal favorite, "I just caused the second Godzilla to emerge from the ocean in Japan and be fried in the ocean. How will this be explained to the rest of the world?"

He could at least spare a thought.

But, he doesn't.

You see, all these questions about the repercussions of his actions lead to one questions. Who cleans up Daniel's mess for him?

That would be me.


	2. Chapter 2 Living in a shadow

Chapter 1; In a shadow

There's an old saying; "behind every great man is an equally great woman." So far, that saying holds true. When I'm saying I am Daniel's "great woman" I don't mean we are married. I mean that I follow him around and clean up his messes.

So, I'll start at the beginning.

When Daniel was on Alparnoch, so was I. I watched him kill Seth. That was probably the single most disgusting thing I have ever seen by the way. Anyway, gory details aside, as a quiet child, I didn't eat of talk much during the three days of feasting.

Blayleen took pity on me, in a way, because she pulled me aside after the second day.

"You are the last one who ever went to the academy for alien hunters," she told me, "I thing you have enough knowledge to with Daniel to earth,"

I blinked up at her stupidly for a moment, then my mind jumped into action, and I grinned widely. "Yes Doctor," I said impishly, "I would be happy too."

I changed my clothes to look like one of the grubby gray jumpsuits the captive earth children wore on the spot.

Blayleen patted my shoulder, "You are strong, Zia. Stronger than me, stronger than anyone on Alparnoch. Maybe even as strong as Daniel. If anyone can handle this, it's you."

And so, when it was time for Daniel and the children to return to earth, I climbed into the spaceship with the rest of them. Appearing to be nothing more than one of the older slaves as I settled into my place. I guess that no one noticed me, as happy as they were. To tell the truth, I was over joyed myself. I had read about earth of course, in class, at the academy. I had always wanted to go there, and now I could. Not that there was anything for me on Alparnoch anyway. My parents, friend, and almost everyone I had ever known had been killed by Seth, which was normal, and we had all learned to live with it. That was that.

So I found myself flying toward earth. I spent most of the time thinking and preparing. I would have to "clean up" after Daniel. At the time, he seemed like a legend to me. (Since then I have realized that he is much less than a legend, and pretty foolish to boot.)

I knew that there would be a lot to do after this little fiasco with the children. First, I would have to wipe the memory of all the children, their family and probably their extended families. Not to mention changing the police, governmental, and a whole mess of other records. This was getting messy. Of course, Daniel might do it himself, but I somehow doubted that.

When the ship landed, Daniel did nothing more than unload the kids, and turn the ship and its fuel, after some careful examinations, into harmless chemical compounds. (He did do a good job on that.) He then took the kids back to their town, and with the help of his imaginary friends, got them to their homes, or to the police, if he needed to.

I waited until he left, and then set to work. After seeing how many kids had been taken from all over the U.S., I decided to do something I would have rather avoided, but had to do.

I knew all about human phycology from classes, and I knew how to this. In theory. I would have to give it a try. It would not result in deaths, after all, only some muddled memory. And so, I found a tall hill, sat down cross-legged, and focused on my breathing. After five deep breathes, focused on my brainwaves, altered the frequency, and sent them flying outwards and around the earth. Think of it as radio signals broadcasting. I altered the memories of anyone who had come into contact with the disappearances of the children so that they had no memory of it. The children, their parents, their extended family, the police, government officials, everyone. Then I changed myself into a computer program and went zipping through the records, hacking passwords and setting off firewalls as I went, and deleted the records from government police.

It was a risky business, and took me a total of three days to complete. When I finally emerged from the wires, I was in the middle of a street in LA, and just missed being flattened. So that was freaking wonderful.

After that, I took a little time to sightsee before heading after Daniel. I instantly fell in love with the Japanese culture on this little planet. They remind me of our people. Simultaneously stiff and unyielding, imaginative and brilliant. It intrigues me.

And so, since I first came to earth, I have been following Mr. High-and-mighty around, cleaning up his messes, and killing whatever low level aliens are on his trail. Spies are remarkably effective, luckily none have ever seen me and lived. I doubt that anyone on this Earth knows I am here. Except for maybe Dana.

AN: I'm sorry about any spelling errors of words from the book, I've only heard the audio versions.

More to come. Soon. I hope.


End file.
